


Em outra vida

by notyourkittzn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), Flashpoint AU, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Oral Sex, Thomas Wayne is Batman, Thomas is sick but loves Selina, fucking hard, not consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourkittzn/pseuds/notyourkittzn
Summary: This was a bad world. Thomas thought about it very often since the tragedy had hit his family, now with his son dead and his wife becoming his worst enemy, he is Batman and uses every weapon to protect Gotham, killing criminals who cross his path. ... until the cat appears.He shouldn't want Selina, but in the midst of dangerous gambling and dark adventures his eyes turn to his new partner, and his thoughts on her are not as ... fatherly as she expects.
Relationships: Batman / Catwoman, Flashpoint Batman / Catwoman, Selina Kyle / Thomas Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Foi tudo vingança...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on the website, the idea came thanks to the arc of the comics giving a little taste about the relationship between Batman flashpoint and the Catwoman of that universe. I really hope you like it. English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for the mistakes that can arise in my writing. Enjoy the story!

This is a bad world.

These words prowled his mind as soon as he woke up, his eyes staring at the void for a long time before getting up. Another day, he remained there, alive, even with everything collapsing around him. Gotham shone with the first rays of sunlight, the promise of light would not last long, soon the gray sky would come to them all, it was almost a reflection of his mood. He headed off the bed, there was a breakfast tray on the table, but Thomas went to find the bottle of whiskey, and drank it slowly before a low sigh from the bed made him look in that direction.

Two women slept there, he didn't remember their names, not even how they got to his bed, although he had an idea. Oswald must have sent them the night before, knowing that after the hellish hunt he would need distraction. At least the bastard was useful. One of them had dark hair, long strands that he remembered curling between his fingers and pulling hard, and the blonde had bite marks on her shoulders, she hadn't been kind, but he never was.

He ignored their presence, after the night was over and the desire was emptied he could barely look at them, there was no sense in prolonging it. The girls knew this, however, and so they left the room quietly, giving him the privacy he needed to think. Reviewing his memories of the night before, there was something curious to note. He had come face to face with Catwoman.

She was a thief, perhaps the best among them, who liked arts and jewelry. Thomas had heard stories, the exploits she performed with each stole showed unique potential, but that was not what he was thinking about when, after a chase, he had put his pistol on the woman's forehead. He would kill her, as he had done with so many others of her, criminals did not deserve to live, thieves did not deserve even more, she was a problem that he should get out of his way while he had the chance, he would be one less on the streets of Gotham, and one more body to your list.

Then he met her eyes. Green, shiny, crowned with thick, dark lashes, and that was just the beginning. He had already seen green eyes, emerald-colored irises ... but not like the ones that looked back at him at that time. His pistol was in his hand, pointing at her forehead, and instead of fighting, cringing and begging, or even running away, Catwoman stayed and stared at him. She looked at him, through him, and as on few occasions in his life, Thomas felt helpless.

"Do you want to shoot? Do this. My name is Selina Kyle, I have no family, father, mother or sister. No one is going to mourn my death, do it now."

Her voice, so determined, had broken his defenses. Her determination melted and Thomas lowered the gun, seeing the cat's attempt to hide the surprise in those eyes. He would never know why, and he could never have a different action.

"My name is Thomas Wayne. My son, Bruce, was killed." he said, even with the mask on his face, even with his eyes hidden by the red lenses, he felt exposed before her gaze. "He would be about your age if he were here"

That night he had let her go, Catwoman had jumped from the roof with skill and grace, leaving the bat behind with a confusion of thoughts, and the sight of his eyes in the back of his mind. That morning, when the women were in his bed ready to receive him, Wayne did not dismiss them with grumblings, he let them take his attention and his body, until they were sweaty and trembling, they moaned and begged, and he told them gave more.

But if he were sincere, he would confess to himself that at times, they were emerald green eyes in his mind, and that his thoughts were far away. Somewhere in that city, in some cat hideout.

Batman outlined his plans for that night, although it was too early to think about it ... He had to hunt a cat, and this time figure out what he would do with it.


	2. the cat invades your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Selina's relationship evolves slowly, and as they get closer and closer, she helps him deal with his inner demons, and he tries to resist his desire for her. slow burn.

Catwoman was not particularly difficult to find, but Batman had to admit how good she was at escaping his hands. In some way he would never be able to explain she ended up entering his life, like a stray cat that arrives curious and stays. She was hot, provocative and sometimes annoying, Thomas had a hard time concentrating with her around, and it wasn't just the curves of her body under the tight suit.

What had started out as a hunt became a partnership, and while he cleaned the city of the criminal aberrations that insisted on appearing, she convinced him that there were better ways to do that. They started a constant discussion, they had met on the bench, no, they had met on the roof! They ran side by side through the night, and even the nights were not enough for him.

Batman didn't kill anymore. Selina had become a constant companion even in the secret life they shared. He told about his story, about Martha, about Bruce, about the crime in that alley and his hands soiled with the blood of his young son. She was the first person to hear everything, and she let him tell it all, how she had murdered the man who had killed his son and how that was still not enough. He told about the Joker, about how he lost his wife to insanity, how he was unable to stop her.

At first he took Selina as a pupil, although an obscure part of him continued to harbor fantasies about her. They were closer, Batman closely watched the movements and performances of the catwoman, as her hips rotated and her breasts tightened in that cleavage. He kept thinking about her, and tried to forget about it in the arms of others ... Selina sometimes called him daddy ... For God's sake, he shouldn't have imagined her rolling around on his dick while some prostitute did.

If he were sincere, he would admit that his fight for desire was for fear of losing her. Since the son's death, Thomas had lost everything, his boy, his wife ... He had remained faithful to the marriage for some time, while the Joker collected victims and created a blood trail through the city, he continued to try to rescue a little Martha's there. And sometimes it felt like she was still there, in the fierce struggles they were having, in the cruel wounds, and in that dirty sex they had had afterwards. So he felt sick. Like a son of a bitch who put his own desire before anything. He was disgusting and fucking sick.

But ... not with Selina. Even though on certain nights he wanted to drag her to his bed, he always tried to remind himself that she was all he had left ... he didn't want to ruin that either.

He no longer spends his nights at the casino, he has returned to the mansion, to the ghosts of his failure, but the cat was beside him, that was enough. She used to curl up in an armchair while he trained, Thomas tried to encourage her to go out, meet someone, but all she said was "yes daddy".

"I am not your dad... We are... partners"

"Yes, Daddy," she said quietly, and he was consumed with guilt and desire.

Some nights she slept there, and Thomas carried her to bed, her small body in his hands. The soft breasts, the parted lips ... Then he left her safe and went to his own room, letting his hand wrap around his hard cock and masturbating hard with Selina whispering in his mind.

But he resisted, even when he came with her name on his lips, he continued to fight the urge to invade the room next to her and fuck her asleep. He resisted. He just didn't know for how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is slow, but I guarantee it will be worth it, Thomas is building his wish, and Selina barely knows what awaits her. In the next chapter you will see.


End file.
